The invention relates to a tank filling device for a liquid container that is comprised of a base body with a mounting end for securing on the liquid container and with an actuating section that is guided to be slidable in longitudinal direction on the base body as well as with an outlet opening for the outflowing liquid which is controlled by a manually actuated liquid valve. The liquid valve is coupled with the actuating section such that the liquid valve can be manually opened and closed by displacing the actuating section. Moreover, an air channel with an air inlet and an air outlet for supply of air into the liquid container is provided for the purpose of pressure compensation in the liquid container, wherein the air channel is extending from the region of the liquid valve in the direction toward the mounting end and is provided at its air outlet with an air valve.
A known tank filling device is secured with a mounting end on a liquid container and comprises an actuating section that is conducting the outflowing liquid and is provided with a pouring spout on which an outlet opening for the outflowing liquid is provided. In the actuating section, an air channel is extending for supply of air into the liquid container for the purpose of pressure compensation, wherein the air channel is extending from one inner end, positioned at the mounting end, of the actuating section to an outer end, forming the outlet opening, of the actuating section. For control of the liquid flow, the pouring socket is closed by a liquid valve that is to be actuated manually.
Venting of the liquid container through the air channel can be disrupted when liquid penetrates into the air channel. A uniform flow of the liquid through the tank filling device without disruption is not reliably ensured in case of a liquid-filled air channel.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a tank filling device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that even under unfavorable filling conditions a uniform venting is ensured in order to obtain a uniform flow behavior of the liquid to be poured out.